starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Asajj Ventress/Leyendas
Asajj Ventress era una Jedi Oscura y una de los acólitos sensibles a la Fuerza del Conde Dooku durante las Guerras Clon. Siendo una niña, Asajj fue entrenada en las artes Jedi en su planeta natal por el Caballero Jedi Ky Narec, pero sucumbió al lado oscuro cuando éste fue asesinado. Después de adueñarse de la espada láser de su difunto Maestro en adición al suyo, Asajj mató a todos los señores de guerra en Rattatak. Finalmente, los eventos realizados por Asajj llamaron la atención de Dooku, quien, después de una prueba de sus habilidades, la nombró Comandante de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante las Guerras Clon, Asajj tuvo varios duelos perdidos con ambos: Anakin Skywalker y con el General Obi-Wan Kenobi; pero después de sufrir una lesión severa infligida por Skywalker, Asajj se cansó de luchar y desapareció en lo desconocido. Biografía Vida temprana left|thumb|125px|La Muerte de [[Ky Narec y el efecto en Asajj.]] Asajj Ventress nació y fue criada en el planeta Rattatak. Se hizo de corazón frío y despiadada al aguantar las crueles dificultades que comenzaron cuando Osika Kirske asesinó a sus padres cuando era todavía una niña. Asajj, sola en un mundo sobre todo cruel y sangriento, pudo haber muerto de no ser por la llegada del Caballero Jedi llamado Ky Narec. La nave que transportaba a Narec había chocado en la superficie de Rattatak. Narec sintió la conexión de Asajj con la Fuerza y decidió entrenarla como su padawan. Ambos, Asajj y Narec, obtuvieron el favor de la gente del planeta y pronto Asajj se convirtió en una experta en el combate con el sable láser. Poco antes de que Asajj se convirtiera en una Jedi completa, Narec murió a manos del asesino de los padres de Asajj, Kirske. Ella se tatuó una raya negra en su cabeza calva por cada caudillo que mataba. Ventress, ahora en control de las tierras que antes tuvieron los caudillos que habían asesinado a su maestro, hizo construir un castillo en Rattatak, desde donde controlar su nuevo reino. Asajj guardó el sable láser de Narec como recuerdo de los buenos tiempos con su mentor, y desarrolló un odio hacia los Jedi, que ella creyó habían abandonado a Narec. Su amargura y deseo de la venganza enviaron a Asajj en una trayectoria que se torcía en espiral rumbo al lado oscuro. El nuevo rostro de la guerra thumb|250px|right|[[Dooku contra Asajj Ventress, que pronto se convertiría en una de sus seguidores oscuros.]] Ventress todavía estaba al mando en Rattatak cuando las Guerras Clon comenzaron con la Batalla de Geonosis. Después de que Echuu Shen-Jon matara a Sev'rance Tann en Krant el conde Dooku fue en busca de un nuevo acólito oscuro para servir como comandante en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Viajó a Rattatak, donde había un centro de reclutamiento de guerreros de todo tipo. Dooku se sentó en una grada observando cómo un buen número de guerreros se masacraban entre sí en la arena para ver si alguno valía la pena... De repente una sombra apareció a su lado: era Ventress. Dooku, que la había sentido venir, felicitó el como Asajj controlaba su presencia pero repuso que no era un espía lo que necesitaba. Entonces Ventress saltó a la arena y aniquiló fácilmente a todos sus enemigos entre los que se encontraban Blorga, Granda Dolma, Nilo, L8-L9, Flalios, Jaspe McKnives, Krutch, Anchor Blue, Swyy'm-Ee, y Giant Flog. Dooku quedó impresionado con los talentos de Asajj, pero ella había ido muy lejos al declarase a si misma una Sith, y que Dooku no sabía nada del lado oscuro.left|250px|thumb|Asajj que recibe una sacudida eléctrica por Dooku con el [[Relámpagos de la Fuerza|rayo de la Fuerza.]] Dooku decidió electrocutarla. Después de dejarla inconsciente con rayos de Fuerza esperó a que despertase para retarla en un duelo que fue presenciado por Palpatine. Sidious hizo a Ventress comandante de las Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y le ordenó que asesinara a cierto Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. Después de que ella se fuera, Sidious le dijo a Dooku que era irrelevante si Ventress triunfaba en su cometido. Éste era sólo otro de los juegos psicológicos de Sidious. Si Ventress mataba a Anakin, entonces era una mejor aprendiz futura que Anakin. Y si Anakin mataba (o en su defecto, derrotaba) a Ventress, era probable que durante el curso de la batalla Anakin usara su ira, acercándolo todavía más al lado oscuro. En cualquier caso, los Señores Sith ganarían.right|thumb|Asajj es premiada por el [[Conde Dooku con los sables lásers de su difunta ex-padawan, Komari Vosa.]] Antes de ir a su misión, Ventress fue obsequiada con los dos sables de hoja roja de su predecesora, Komari Vosa. Las espadas gemelas podían ser usadas de forma separada o unirse para formar una espada de hoja doble, la cual era más difícil de usar por la forma curvilínea de la empuñadura. Dooku, había tomado las espadas de Vosa después de su duelo fatal con el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett. Ahora Ventress las usaría mucho más de lo que Komari Vosa había hecho para ser una pesadilla para las fuerzas de la luz. left|thumb|220px|Asajj Ventress en [[combate con sables de luz|combate con K'Kruhk]] Ventress lanzó un rápido ataque sobre la colonia gungana de Ohma-D'un. Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker estaban completamente desprevenidos para este nuevo ataque y les tomó por sorpresa. Ventress liberó un gas en la pantanosa luna de Naboo, diezmando el asentamiento, y esperó junto al cazarrecompenzas Durge la llegada de los Jedi. Tendieron una emboscada a Kenobi y a su equipo. Durante la lucha, dejaron casi muerta a Zule Xiss, mataron a su maestro Glaive y lesionaron a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sin embargo, la llegada de Skywalker y Alfa-17 obligó a los separatistas a retirarse, aunque ahora los Jedi, sin duda, la recordarían como el nuevo rostro de la guerra. 240px|right|thumb|Ventress apuñala a la [[Maestra Jedi Fay en la espalda.]] Tres meses después de la Batalla de Geonosis, Ventress fue enviada a la luna de Ruul, donde Mace Windu se reuniría con los disidentes encabezados por el Jedi Sora Bulq. Bulq se había convertido al lado oscuro a manos de Dooku en Bakura después de Geonosis, y formaba parte del plan de Dooku para crear un Cisma en la Orden Jedi. Assajj fue enviada como asesina de los disidentes para que estos creyeran que había sido contratada por Windu. Casi logran su objetivo, pero el Maestro Windu finalmente descubrió la verdad, aunque no antes de que Ventress matara a la antigua padawan de Sora, Mira, e hiriera a K'Kruhk.Jedi: Mace Windu Ventress pudo darse cuenta que sus habilidades en combate con sables de luz eran superiores a las de sus rivales los Jedi disidentes, pero cuando combatió brevemente contra Mace Windu, se dio cuenta de que no podría vencerle, por lo que decidió huir para poder luchar otro día. Así los tres supervivientes de estos hechos lograron huir de Ruul en la nave de Windu.Jedi: Mace Windu Kenobi y Ventress se reunieron de nuevo un mes después de la Misión de Ruul, en Queyta, donde Ventress y Durge lucharon contra Kenobi, Nico Diath, Fay, Jon Antilles, y Knol Ven'nari por el antídoto del arma química usada en Ohma-D'un. Ventress finalmente dio el antídoto a Kenobi después de que ella y Durge dejaran aniquilada su fuerza de ataque, aunque con las palabras de su partida, Ventress prometió matar a Obi-Wan en su próximo encuentro. Lucha contra el Elegido thumb|left|200px|[[Anakin Skywalker contra Ventress]] Algún tiempo después, Asajj se enfrentó a la Maestra Jedi Darrus Jeht en una jungla. Después de apuñalar a Darrus en el pecho con sus sables, Darrus le atacó con sus rayos de Fuerza antes de ser rescatado por comandos clon. Ventress contactó con Dooku, que le dijo que lo había hecho bien en su "ejercicio", que sería recompensada con un día para recuperarse, y que fuera a buscar a su objetivo principal después de eso. Ventress se dirigió a Muunilist, donde Skywalker y Kenobi lideraban un asedio. Allí, atacó al caza estelar de Anakin y al escuadrón de clones enviados por Obi-Wan] para que le prestase ayuda, y luego combatió al joven Jedi a través de la selvática luna de Yavin y en uno de los antiguos templos. El duelo terminó cuando Anakin se rindió ante su ira, y derribó a Ventress desde el pináculo del templo. Anakin escapó, y Ventress quedo herida pero viva. Cojeando, regresó con su maestro a curar sus heridas.thumb|right|220px|Anakin [[Duelo en Yavin 4 contra Asajj Ventress en Yavin 4.]] En algún momento, Ventress se convirtió en una ser venerada como una diosa en el planeta Mauk. La captura de Kenobi A pesar de que le había sido encargada la eliminación de Skywalker, poco a poco desarrolló una obsesión, no sólo por el chico sino también por su maestro, Obi-Wan. Durante la Batalla de Jabiim de Jabiim, Ventress finalmente logró capturar Kenobi, y lo transportó a su castillo en Rattatak. Kenobi y Alfa-17 fueron interrogados y torturados, y toda la galaxia los daba por muertos. Ventress quería que Obi-Wan pareciese un mal Caballero Jedi ante Doooku. Sin embargo, Kenobi se huyó con Alfa-17, y volvieron a luchar contra Ventress antes de escapar. Kenobi le robó tanto la espada de Ky Narec como el caza de Ventress de la platforma de aterrizaje. Después Anakin y él utilizaron la última para llegar Riflor, y dejaron a Ventress rota y con lágrimas en los ojos en la plataforma de aterrizaje. Tiempo después Asajj se encontró con Anakin y Obi Wan en el planeta Vjun. Luchó con ellos pero le resultó dificil hacerles frente a ambos a la vez. Rendili Durante las etapas iniciales de la batalla de Rendili, Obi-Wan descubrió al renegado Quinlan Vos a bordo del buque de exploración Titavian IV. Había traicionado la confianza de los Separatistas, y el conde había enviado a Asajj y a Tol Skorr para eliminarlo. Asajj y Obi-Wan lucharon una vez más. Esta vez Asajj estaba segura de su victoria y montó un feroz rancor en la persecución de su némesis. Obi Wan y Quinlan lograron escapar, pero Asajj siguió a Obi-Wan de vuelta a Coruscant. Una vez allí, tendió una emboscada a Anakin Skywalker, y participaron en un duelo encima de uno de los rascacielos en los sectores industriales de la Ciudad Galáctica. Ventress presionó al joven Jedi sobre sus temores, y amenazó con ir a por su mujer, un secreto que el Caballero guardaba celosamente. Durante la batalla, dejó una cicatriz en la cara de Anakin. thumb|left|200px|Anakin es [[Duelo en el Subterráneo de Coruscant|marcado sobre su ojo derecho con el sable láser de la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress.]] Enfurecido por la mención de Padmé Amidala, Anakin volvió a utilizar su ira para derrotar a Ventress. Ató su cuerpo con gruesos cables eléctricos y luego la lanzó por el precipicio del rascacielos, a los laberínticos niveles inferiores de Coruscant. Como en Yavin 4, Asajj apenas sobrevivió a su caída, pero esta vez era demasiado débil para seguir luchando sin ayuda. Anakin la dio por muerta. Christophsis En el planeta Christophsis, Ventress lideró los ejércitos droides Separatistas para conquistar el planeta que en el futuro resultaría enormemente ventajoso para la Confederación. La Jedi Oscura contrató al sargento clon Slick, para la causa Separatista, y para que éste le suministrara información vital acerca de la defensa de la República en el planeta. Asajj usó esta valiosa información, y condujo a sus fuerzas a una emboscada en la posición secreta del Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y sus tropas; sin embargo, la súbita aparición de Anakin Skywalker hizo a Ventress retroceder, y por lo menos unos cuantos clones (Slick entre ellos) lograron escapar con el General Kenobi. thumb|right|200px|Ventress enfrentándose a Obi-Wan en Christophsis Pensando que existía un traidor entre sus hombres, Kenobi y Skywalker viajaron a la base Separatista en el planeta Christophsis, para poder descubrir la identidad del espía doble. En el camino, los Jedi descubrieron que muchos droides rastreaban su posición y no hacían nada por detenerlos. Su presentimiento de caer en una trampa se confirmó, cuando llegaron a la base Separatista sin guardias ni oposición, y se vieron cara a cara con la asesina. Ventress les encaró e iniciaron un violento duelo. Los Jedi forzaron a Ventress a luchar a la defensiva, e ir retrocediendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, el objetivo de Ventress era mantener ocupados a los Jedi, para que Slick pudiera destruir las armas protectoras de la Base de la República. Aunque el traidor tuvo éxito, fue capturado. Continuando el duelo, Ventress le ordenó al General Whorm Loathsom que se enfrentara a las fuerzas de la República, antes de dejar el planeta e irse a Tatooine para cumplir el propósito de alianza con el los clanes hutt. Teth Ventress envió naves Separatistas a Tatooine y atacaron la barcaza de Jabba el Hutt, secuestrando a su hijo, Rotta el Huttlet, y llevándolo al Espacio Salvaje, a un Monasterio B'omarr abandonado en el planeta Teth. Allí esperó para que la República pareciese culpable. Anakin Skywalker y su nueva Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, lo rescataron, sin saber que Ventress le había ordenado al droide espía 4-A7, al que encontró abandonado en el Monasterio, realizar una grabación en la que los Jedi parecían estar raptando a Rotta. Le retransmitió la grabación al Conde Dooku, para que se lo mostrase a Jabba e hiciese que los Jedi parecieran culpables por su secuestro. Posteriormente Dooku le ordenó a Ventress rescatar al Hutt, y dos cruceros Separatistas invadieron nuevamente al planeta e hicieron que los clones de Anakin se amontonasen dentro del Monasterio y sus cañoneras quedaron destruidas. thumb|left|200px|Ventress intenta abrir la puerta del Monasterio B'omarr con su espada láser Los droides lograron matar a todos los clones esperando en la entrada, capturando a cinco sargentos, dos tenientes, tres pelotones y al Capitán Rex. Ventress se adentró en el castillo y logró encontrar a Ahsoka y Anakin, pero estos escaparon rápidamente montados sobre una can-cell. Luego fue interrumpida por un asalto de la República y la obligaron a dejar la caza del Jedi y proteger el Monasterio. Anakin y Ahsoka se montaron en un carguero viejo llamado el Twilight, sin que la asesina lo supiera. thumb|400px|Ventress pelea contra Obi-Wan Kenobi Ventress luchó con Obi-Wan una vez más. Luego se daría cuenta de que el duelo había sido una distracción y que Anakin Skywalker ya había rescatado al hijo de Jabba y seguramente ya había regresado con su padre. Ventress logró escapar en un caza, contactó con su Maestro y le dijo que había fallado. La Emboscada thumb|left|230px|El intento de asesinato de Ventress es frustrado por Yoda Dooku le ordenó entonces ir a la luna de Rugosa antes que el Gran Maestro Yoda, e impedir una alianza entre la República y el planeta Toydaria, debido a que era el único planeta del Espacio Hutt aún no aliado con la República. Ventress llegó, pero Yoda logró poner fin a sus planes, haciéndola huir en su nave . Rescate de Gunray right|thumb|250px|Ventress combatiendo contra [[Luminara Unduli y Ahsoka Tano.]] thumb|left|176px|Argyus muere a manos de Ventress. El Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, Nute Gunray fue capturado por soldados clon y llevado a una prisión estelar de máxima seguridad. Ventress debía infiltrarse en la estación y rescatar a Gunray antes de que éste dijera algo; y si ya divulgó alguna información, entonces acabaría con su vida, poniendo a Rune Haako como Nuevo Virrey de la Federación. Gunray no dijo nada y Ventress lo rescató, habiéndole pagado al Capitán de la Guardia Senatorial Argyus para que liberase al Neimoidiano. Ambos lograron escapar, y Ventress se batió en duelo con Luminara Unduli y la aprendiza de Anakin, Ahsoka Tano. Escapó, se reunió con Gunray y mató a Argyus.thumb|right|Kenobi luchando contra Asajj Ventress. Desaparición En los últimos meses de las Guerras Clon, Ventress, a quien todos daban por muerta, reposaba en un tanque de bacta en Boz Pity, donde Dooku le implantó modificaciones cibernéticas que amplificaran su ira. Mientras tanto Obi-Wan, que había desarrollado una obsesión recíproca hacia ella, estaba convencido de que seguía viva. Arrastró a su antiguo padawan en una misión de búsqueda. Destruyeron a Durge y siguieron el rastro de Ventress hasta Boz Pity. Cuando la República atacó el planeta, Ventress salió de su trance y luchó contra Kenobi y Skywalker. Mientras tanto Grievous, que había causado serias bajas entre los republicanos, incluyendo a las Maestras Jedi (Adi Gallia y Soon Bayts) y al clon CAR Alfa-17, fue derrotado por Mace Windu. Dooku recogió a Grievous y escapó, decidiendo abandonar a Ventress a su suerte. Cuando la Jedi Oscura intentó seguirle, ordenó a sus MagnaGuardia IG-100 que le disparasen. Obi-Wan se acercó a ella y trató de ayudarla a sobrevivir, pero Asajj, sumida en el odio, le atacó. Anakin fue más rápido que su antiguo maestro, y la hirio mortalmente. Antes de morir, alertó a Obi-Wan de que Dooku pensaba atacar el Núcleo, y reconoció que quizás tenía razón acerca de ella y podía redimirse y abandonar la ira y el odio. Obi-Wan y Anakin colocaron su cuerpo en la fragata médica, junto a otros cadáveres. Sin embargo, Ventress había sobrevivido sumiéndose en un trance. Una vez en vuelo, ordenó a los pilotos que la dejasen en algún planeta lejos de la guerra, de Dooku y de los Jedi. No se volvió a saber nada de ella. Personalidad Cuando era niña fue, probablemente, muy cariñosa y compasiva. Pero la muerte de su maestro, Ky Narec, le causó la caída a la espiral del lado oscuro. Consumida por el dolor, Ventress dió paso libre a su odio y sed de thumb|Asajjvenganza. Abandonó la filosofía Jedi para perseguir el poder y la retribución. Contratada por Dooku, ella se conviritió en una aspirante a Sith y se embarcó en una matanza cruel contra los Jedi como comandante del Ejército Separatista durante las Guerras Clon. Sin embargo, la obsesión en general por los Jedi se conviritió en una obsesión específica sobre Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se desconoce el motivo que hizo tal obsesión con Kenobi. Poderes y habilidades Formación con los sables láser. Ventress era una maestra del Jar'Kai y tomó el estilo después de la muerte de Narec.Sin embargo, sin la guía de Narec ella cayó en la espiral del lado oscuro, conviritiéndola en una furia agresiva. Su destreza como duelista le permitió sostener su posición contra tres adversarios con poca dificultad. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener habilidades no dejó de tener debilidades. Durante sus primeros años, carecía de mayor fuerza física, lo que hacía que sus golpes carecieran de poder y también era vulnerable a los ataques de energía (como lo demuestra en el duelo contra Anakin Skywalker en Yavin IV). Sin embargo, con el tiempo fue desarrollando su fuerza física necesaria para compensar su debilidad. Pero su técnica siguió teniendo defectos, su uso del Makashi fue criticado por la Maestra Unduli como "sin refinar", "amateur" y "descuidado". También dependió en gran medida de su segunda hoja, quedando en desventaja si se la privaba de ella. Poderes de la Fuerza Aunque era conocida por su habilidad en el combate físico, también tenía fuerza de resistencia. Además era capaz de usar la telequinesis en el grado más alto y la velocidad de la Fuerza. Al igual que era capaz de utilizar la fuerza de agarre. También es posible que tuviera el poder de la Fuerza de aplastamiento, como lo demuestra en el combate contra la Maestra Fay. Apariciones * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' * * * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Dark Heart'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 6: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 6: Escape from Kadavo'' *''The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novela *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Orders are orders'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' videojuego Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 116'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj Ventress, Asajj